stupid Cupid
by chrolli4life
Summary: had this idea because my friend loves the stupid Cupid scene with Brendan and Joel. This is an early Valentine's Day fic. What if God made Cupid help out Brendan. warning of lots of bad language and sex.


"God, I know that I'm the god of desire but do you think I can find a love of me own. I've done me job as you have asked of me but I'm lonely, I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please all I want is to be loved and to love someone back" said Cupid sitting Indian style on the floor.

"Make an unlovable man lovable and I'll grate you your wish of the night Valentine's Day you shall have your one true love."

"I'll do it"

3 3 3

Steven Hay looked around the Hollyoaks Village feeling out of place as if he had never been there before which he hadn't. He was whistling a happy tune as he made his way to Chez Chez. When he climbed up the stairs the lead the way to the entrance of the club he was bumped into hard by a tall fit man.

"Out of my way" screamed the man

"Sorry but I wasn't in your way" said Steven confused and soft spoken.

The other man didn't reply just ran off down the stairs.

'Wow' thought Steven as he turned around to check out the guy who had bumped onto him. He was loved struck by just one look.

Steven walked into Chez Chez and noticed a blonde headed woman at the bar. At first glance of the place he loved the dark feel to it and the many levels of the club as well.

Steven walked over to the woman.

"Hello, I'm Steven Hay; Ste to most"

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Cheryl Brady."

"Brady, do you happen to be related to a Brendan Brady by any chance"

"Yes he's my brother, what you want from him?" said Cheryl a bit on the cold side.

"Just came here to ask for a job. Is he here?"

"No, he just stormed off"

'So that was Brendan' thought Steven excitedly.

"I usually do the hiring, sp what kind of work you looking for?"

"It's not really a job. It'll be Valentine in a week and I was wondering if I can have a party here with me mates?"

"Sure love, come in my office and go over the details"

"Sounds great"

333

Brendan was in the office looking over the books that had the schedules in them.

"What the fuck is this. Chez is this some kind of sick joke" screamed Brendan as he came running out of the office not caring that there was someone else in the club.

"What's a joke?" asked Cheryl calmly

"You booked a party on Valentine's Day. You know how I feel about that" said Brendan a little more calmly than before.

"Sorry about that it was my fault" said Steven

"And who the hell are you?" asked Brendan angrily

"His name is Ste and he's new in town"

"Cancel it" screamed Brendan

"I will not, this is my club and what I say goes. You don't like it you don't have to be here" said Cheryl

"Fine" screamed Brendan before going in the office and slamming the door behind him"

"Sorry about my brother"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Steven

"One day he was this great guy and the next he was like this"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

333

Brendan was at The Dog, nursing a beer. He put his head down low almost touching the table.

Steven was walking home when something or "someone" told him to turn around and go inside The Dog, Steven noticed Brendan sitting at a table looking depressed. Steven took a deep breath and said a silent prayer before approaching Brendan at his table.

"Brendan" said Steven softly as he approached him.

"What you want? Steven is it?"

Steven nodded his head.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?" asked Steven curious

"What are you a fucking reporter or something?" asked Brendan angrily

"Please Brendan, don't be angry. I just thought that we could be mates"

"Mates; who needs them?"

"You must be lonely?" asked Steven

"And what do you know about being lonely?"

"Plenty" said Steven sitting down next to Brendan

"Yeah like what?" asked Brendan curiously

"For one thing I don't have a family, no mother or father, not even siblings"

Brendan looked up at Steven

"I mean I did, I do but they didn't want me ant more my parents that is. I don't have any siblings"

Brendan looked up at Steven again.

"What you do piss them off or something?"

"No, I really don't know why to be honest. One day I came home from school and all my stuff is packed and here I am. I have a few mates from school; they live nearby that's about it. I would rather have the love of me mates than nothing at all. At least it's something and you got Cheryl; she's a great person."

Brendan just nodded his head.

"Now tell me something"

"What?" said Brendan grumpy

"What has made you so angry and depressed?"

Brendan looked up at Steven one last time.

"You think you know me, you don't know shit"

"Like I said I do know that Cheryl loves you very much, I can tell and you're very lucky for that"

"Can you do me a favor and bugger off," said Brendan before taking the last sip of his now warm beer.

"I'll tell you what, I'll buy you another beer and we can just stay quiet.

Brendan didn't say anything.

Steven got up from his seat and took Brendan's empty glass that once held his beer and walked to the bar once at the bar he asked for another beer and a cola.

A young man with a very strong Scottish accent gave the drinks to Steven

"Thanks" said Steven

"Don't waste your time with that one" said the guy with the Scottish accent as he pointed to Brendan.

"Why?" asked Steven

"He doesn't say much trust me I should know he's my roommate"

"Thanks. By the way I'm Ste"

"Nice to meet you Ste I'm Joel" they shake hands

"Well I better go and hand this to Brendan"

Joel just nodded his head.

Steven walked back to the table. He sat down on the chair he sat at before and placed the beer and the cola on the table.

Brendan picked up his glass of beer and took a sip of the foam that was on top of the beer and Steven laughed.

"What?" asked Brendan angrily

"Got some of the foam on your moustache"

Brendan licked the foam off and Steven just starred at Brendan's mouth.

"Why Valentines?" asked Brendan starring at Steven

"It's my favorite holiday plus not many people know this but it's also me birthday"

"Oh lucky you" said Brendan sarcastically

"Why you hate it so much?" asked Steven curiously

"Why do you love it so much?" asked Brendan disgusted

"Hey I asked you first" said Steven with a slight laugh.

"I can't… I can't tell you" said Brendan flustered

"OK. Sorry don't mean to pry"

Brendan takes a sip of his beer.

"For me beside it being me birthday and all I just love "love," it's the time when love ones come outr and express their love for one another it give me a glow that I can't describe."

"Gross" chocked out Brendan

"Do you have someone; a loved one?" asked Brendan curious

"No, never"

"Then why love "love"?"

"Well I do want to be loved and I to love them back. I know there must be one special man out there for me, but I just haven't found him yet. I get jealous when I see other people being in love but it give me jot and hope" said Steven before taking a sip of soda.

"Have you ever been in love" asked Steven

Brendan took a big gulp of his beer

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I'm sure you'll find someone you're a good looking man, you just have to calm down a bit" said Steven not even blushing with that he had just said.

"Well I must be going it was nice talking to you" said Steven after finishing his drink.

Brendan just nodded his head.

Steven left the bar and Brendan ran after him but by the time he made his way outside Steven was nowhere in sight, just a bunch of heart shaped invitations to Steven's Valentine's party at his sisters club.

Brendan walked away from the village with his head down low as he made his way back to the flat the he shared with his sister and his ex-barman; Joel.

333

"God, this is much harder than I thought it would be. He's so grumpy and depressed"

"Give it some time my child. Only one day has passed and I think you did a very good job"

333

Steven was lying down in bed and opened his eyes as he finished a silent prayer.

"Amen" said Steven softly

333

Steven walked into a diner for breakfast and bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that" said Steven softly

"Are you stupid or something?"

Steven looked up and it was Brendan who he had bumped into. Brendan had a bag in his hand.

"Good morning Brendan. Sorry for bumping into you. Care to have breakfast with me" said Steven sweetly.

"As you can see I have mine to go"

"Maybe tomorrow then?" asked Steven

"Maybe"

Brendan walked away and checked the time on his watch.

333

"God, didn't spend much time with him today hope tomorrow will be better"

"Give it time my child. Walls are starting to fall, I see it now"

"I hope you're right"

"I'm always right"

"Amen"

333

Steven went back to the diner the next day for breakfast and when he walked in Brendan was sitting at a bench.

"What a surprise to see you here" said Steven smiling.

'Please stop smiling like that' thought Brendan

"Well you came in about this time yesterday"

"I didn't even notice"

What would you like to eat, my treat"

"You don't have to do that" said Steven shocked

"Call it even for the beer"

"OK, thanks" said Steven as he sat down on the opposite side of Brendan.

They look at the menu and once they knew what they wanted they ordered their meals and looked up at each other.

"I've seen your flyers for your party have you gotten any calls for it?"

"Yeah some, people in this town are really nice"

"Some not all" said Brendan

"I've witnessed it"

"Are you always this happy?" asked Brendan

"Most of the time not all"

"Why are like that with me?"

"What way"

"The way you always are"

"I just feel you need someone to cheer you up. I don't know anything about you and thought that you might need a mate"

"Hey I'm not a book you get to read"

"I'm sorry didn't mean to upset you just wanted to know why people are so quiet around you, that's all"

"I haven't noticed"

Steven nodded his head and was going to say something more but there meals came.

Brendan took a huge bite of his scrambled eggs.

"How you liking Hollyoaks?" asked Brendan shocked he asked the question

"It's alright. I met this guy; Doug Carter. He seems really nice."

"He is trouble" Brendan sounding a bit jealous

"Can't be ant more troubling than you"

Brendan looked angry.

"Brendan I'm sorry I didn't mean that"

"Sure you didn't "

"No, I really didn't mean to say that at all"

"I see you've calmed down a lot. The calmer you look, looks good on you"

Brendan was turning red.

"What did I say now?"

"You know what Steven, whoever you are, stop flirting with me. I had enough of you" said Brendan angily about to leave without finishing his meal.

"I wasn't, I haven't. I didn't mean it in that way at all"

"You never seem to mean anything that you say"

"It's not my fault you always seem to think it means something else when it doesn't. I'm just trying to be a mate nothing more."

"You can't help me Steven"

"I can try"

"You want to know why I am the way I am do you?"

"Listen you don't have to tell me."

"I lost everything on Valentine's Day 2 years ago, that's why" spat out Brendan as he stood up placed some money on the table and walked out of the diner.

333

"God, why didn't you tell me the whole story?"

"What, that he's a messed up soul. With cracks in his walls that need to be broken"

"Yes please tell me what happened to him two years ago so that I can mend his broken heart and make him happy again.

"I cannot my child. I have seen you falling for him"

"I have not me not my taste"

"Sure he's not" said God with a laugh

"I'm done talking to you" said with a laugh

"Amen"

333

The next day and the day after that and so forth Steven went to the diner for breakfast at the same time and that day and the next and so forth Brendan would be there waiting for Steven's return to the diner. They never spoke about Brendan's outburst and they seemed to like it that way.

333

The night of the Valentine's Day party at Chez Chez Steven was all smiles as he walked into the night club which was decorated beautifully with red heart shaped lights all around the place and paper cut outs of cupid. When Steven saw those he laughed slightly.

Cheryl walked over to Steven who was standing by the DJ station.

"Happy Valentine's Ste. Don't you look handsome"

"Thank you Cheryl and look very sexy tonight"

"Steven was wearing tight black jeans and a V-neck gray sweater and Cheryl was wearing a short hot pink dress and her hair up in tight curls.

"I forgot to tell you something" said Steven

"What is it?" asked Cheryl excited.

"Well two things really"

"What is it Ste?"

"Well today is me birthday"

"Happy birthday" squealed Cheryl happily

"The other thing I have to tell you, you may not believe me but please trust me Cheryl"

"What is it?"

"I'm cupid"

Cheryl laughed.

"Yeah right"

"I'm serious"

"Yeah and I'm the fairy god mother"

"Just listen, I can prove it"

Steven and Cheryl walked over to the bar and sat down on stools.

"In five minutes a good looking man will come in here and ask you to dance"

Cheryl turned her head to face the door then at her watch and back to the door.

Five minutes later a good looking man that Cheryl recognized from passing on the street walked over to her and asked her to dance. Cheryl took his hand and walked away Cheryl looked back at Steven and he winked at her.

Steven went to the bathroom and said a silent pray.

"God please don't be angry with me for telling my secret identity I just didn't want to hide any more. I love this place and the friends I have made here in just a week's time"

"I'm not angry with you my child but you haven't don't what I had asked of you"

"I'm sorry I tried"

"Tell him"

"Tell who?"

"You know"

"What that I'm just some stupid cupid"

"Stop picking on me" said God with a laugh

"That's not funny" said Steven laughing

"Amen"

Steven left the restroom and almost bumped into Brendan, who by the way was looking mighty devilish that evening.

"Oh Brendan, I'm surprised to see you here" said Steven as he realized how delicious Brendan was looking in a deep red long sleeve button down shirt and tight deep gray dress pants.

"Stop checking me out Steven" said Brendan angrily

"Sorry you look very handsome tonight"

'Good enough to eat' thought Steven

Brendan crossed his arms

"I'm trying to be nice. A thank you would be nice."

"What do you want Steven?"

"Nothing forget it"

"You don't look like your cheery self. Isn't Valentine's your day?"

"It was but seems like I made a mistake"

"I don't understand you have this great party with your mates new and old and instead you're in the bathroom"

"It's complicated"

"Seems like you're just as depressed as me"

"I came to do me job and I failed"

"I don't understand."

"Why you care for Brendan. I've been trying to be your mate but you keep throwing me away"

"I don't know"

"It wasn't even my idea to come here to throw this party. Yes I love Valentine's so much but I'm supposed to, it's me job to." Steven left Brendan alone and Brendan looked super confused.

Brendan left the party and found one of Steven's flyers. He took his phone from his pants pocket and dialed up Steven's number.

"Hello" said Steven softly on the phone.

"You can't just leave like that. You have to explain yourself Steven. I'm so confused. I've never felt this way since Valentines of 2011"

"Mind coming over to my flat? I'm Sorry Brendan so much to tell you and I'm scared to"

"Same here"

Steven told Brendan his address and Brendan didn't have for to go since they didn't live for from each other.

The door was left open for Brendan so Brendan walked inside Steven's flat. Brendan saw Steven sir down on a couch in the living room. Steven placed two cups of tea down on the table. Brendan could tell since tea bags where inside the cups.

"Thanks for coming over" said Steven sweetly

"You're welcome. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Sure please sit down"

Brendan closes the front door and walks over to where Steven was and sat down next to him.

"I told Cheryl the truth well part of it anyway"

"I'm listening"

"I'm cupid"

"Excuse me!?"screamed Brendan as he stood up from the couch.

"Please sit back down let me explain"

Brendan sat back down.

"I'm cupid and I came to help you"

"Help me, help me with what"

"At first me job was to make you a loving guy"

"The love in me died 2 years ago when they died"

"When who died Brendan"

"When my… When my kids died"

"How did it happen?"

"No more of this cupid shit. If you're really cupid then where are your wings?" said Brendan angry.

Steven stood up and stood in front of Brendan. Brendan was almost eye level with Steven's crotch. Steven unzipped his pants and slightly pulled his pants down to reveal angel wings tattoo on pelvis.

Brendan swallowed heavy with lust in his eyes.

"Look I came to do me job to help you and I failed two things." Said Steven as he picked up his pants and sat back down on the couch.

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked god to find me, me true love. He said he would if I helped you but I didn't do me job and I'm… I'm falling in love with you."

Brendan didn't say anything to stunned for words.

"In love with me that's a laugh"

"I know. I know you hate me and now I'll never be loved and I'll never love someone"

A single tear fell down one of Steven's cheeks.

"If you're cupid then why, why did my loved ones die?"

"That's in god's hands not mine" said Steven wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Did god tell you about them?"

Steven shook his head.

"I asked him but he wouldn't tell me"

Brendan looked away from Steven

Steven placed a hand on Brendan's cheek.

"Please tell me what happened."

Brendan looked at Steven but didn't look happy.

"Why so you win"

"It's not about winning or losing it's just about you talking to me as a mate to open up about it. I'm here not going anywhere"

"Drunk driver, my son Declan was driving and a drunk driver hit the car. We had just come from Chez Chez a Valentine party thrown by Cheryl. I was too drunk to drive. I sat in the back. My other son sat in front. My ex blamed me for everything that happened. She never wanted me to see me or for me to call her up. She left after the double funeral which I wasn't allowed to attend. She tautened me for a year, making me feel awful made me feel numb. She made me feel this way.

"Brendan I'm so truly sorry"

Brendan looked down and Steven's hand was on his thigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize" said Steven as he took his hand away from his thigh.

"Did you throw that party for Cheryl and I?" asked Brendan soft spoken.

Steven just nodded.

"Why?"

"To make you happy. For you to feel love and be loved. Everyone deserves it even you Brendan Brady" said Steven with a little laugh.

"I'm surprised that you showed up tonight"

"There's only one thing that has made me happy these few days. Would you like me to tell you what that is?"

Steven nodded his head

"Spending time with you. And I came tonight because I wanted more time with you I was curious what you would do, what you would wear what you would smell like. Now I'm curious of what you taste like. I haven't felt this way in a long time Steven."

"Oh" said Steven in shock.

Brendan placed a hand on Steven's cheek and brought his lips gently against Steven's and Steven moaned softly in his throat.

Brendan stopped the kiss and looked at Steven who had his eyes closed and his lips parted. Brendan placed a finger on Steven's lips and touched gently and Steven opened his eyes.

"So soft" said Brendan before kissing Steven's lips a bit harder this time.

The tips of their tongues touched a few times before they smiled against each other's lips.

Brendan stopped the kiss.

"Steven stand up" said Brendan

Steven stood up in front of Brendan and Brendan unzipped Steven's pants and pulled them down slightly to reveal the tattoo of the wings and Brendan kissed the tattoo then placed his tongue on it.

"Feels so good" moaned Ste as he put his fingers in Brendan's hair.

Brendan pulled Steven's pants and underwear down and kissed his way down to Steven's manhood and held it in his hands and licked down the full length of him. When he got to the tip he placed it in his mouth and licked around it.

"Brendan don't stop"

Steven took his sweater off and while Brendan was sucking him off he was pinching his nipples.

Brendan stopped what he was doing and stood up.

Steven undid the button's on Brendan's shirt and ran his fingers in Brendan's chest hair

Then Brendan sat down on the couch and Steven sat on his lap and grinded his uncovered crotch with Brendan's covered one and the friction was outrageous.

Brendan stuck his tongue deep in Steven's mouth and he welcomed it.

Brendan stopped the kiss.

"I had no idea Cupid could be so fucking sexy that he'd make me cum in my pants."

Steven just laughed and put his hands down Brendan's pants and sure enough his underwear was wet.

Steven got up from Brendan's lap and went on his knees on the floor and undid Brendan's pants and took them off him and touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of Brendan's penis.

Brendan hissed like a snake with just one lick to his privates.

Steven deep throated Brendan.

"Steven don't stop, please don't" begged Brendan

Brendan put his fingers through Steven's hair.

Brendan came in Steven's mouth and Steven swallowed it all. Steven stopped what he was doing and stood up.

"I must be doing something right, twice within minutes apart" said Steven

Brendan just nodded his head.

They took the rest of their clothing off and Steven guided them to Steven's bedroom. Brendan locked the door then Brendan pushed Steven against the wall on his chest and went on his knees.

Steven began to laugh and moan when he felt something wet against his arse crack. Brendan was rubbing his tongue slowly and softly up and down Steven's arse. Brendan stopped and licked two fingers and placed them inside Steven.

"You're so beautiful" whispered Brendan

"Mmmm, don't stop" moaned Steven out of breath.

Brendan stood up and as he did he kissed Steven's back then his neck and then sucked on Steven's earlobes.

"I want you inside me" whispered Steven

Since Brendan didn't have lube or condoms since he wasn't at his house and since he didn't think Steven would have that sort of stuff at his place, he spat it in hands and rubbed it against his penis and guided his penis gently inside Steven and he pressed his chest against Steven's back and held his hands above Stevens head against the wall and started moving in and out of Steven slowly.

"Harder please" begged Steven.

Brendan did as was asked of him and as he did he kissed Steven's back

Steven turned his head around to face Brendan and Brendan looked up and they kissed on the lips gently.

Brendan got out of Steven and they held hands all the way to the bed and Steven laid down on his back and Brendan on top of him Brendan brought Steven's legs up on his shoulders and went back into him. Steven put his fingers softly into Brendan's sweaty hair and Brendan looked up at Steven.

"I love you Brendan"

"I love you too Steven"

333

Brendan and Steven cleaned up in the shower together making love for the fourth time that night and once they were dried off they got redressed, Steven gave Brendan a pair of pants to wear which fit him perfectly and Steven wore the same outfit he had on originally and left the house to go back to Chez Chez.

Steven smiled when he walked into the club holding on to Brendan's hand and seeing everyone enjoying themselves.

"See Brendan see why I love Valentine's" whispered Steven

"And because of you Steven I can finally love Valentine's" whispered Brendan.


End file.
